User blog:Greenberet69/Altair vs Aragorn
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad: ''' '''The Medieval Assasin who saved the Holy Land from his Master Al Mualim and became the became the new Mentor of the Assasin Order to protect the world and the Apple of Eden from the Templars. VS. Aragorn II Elessar The Ranger of the Dúnadan who became High King of Gondor after leading the Men of the West into Battle against Sauron's forces to give the hobbit Frodo the chance he needed to destroy the One Ring. WHO IS DEADLIEST! Weapons My Personal Edges Close Range Aragorn: While both Daggers are about the same length Aragorn uses his Dagger also as a throwing weapon Mid Range Even: Both of these Warriors are master swordsman Long Range Aragorn: The Bow and Arrow is more accurate then Throwing Knives Special Altair: While the Dagger has the range if Altair dodges it then Aragorn looses a weapon where Altair won't loose his Hidden Blade and Aragorn won't see it coming and Altair has used the Hidden Blade sometimes when facing against his foes in a full on combat. Battle Notes 5 vs 5 Altair and 4 Assasins vs Aragorn and 4 Gondor Solders Vote for Battleground Osgiliath Minas Tirith or Jerusalem Battle Notes Osgiliath: Aragorn will not hear any word from the soldiers in Osgiliath and takes 4 Gondor Soldiers to investigate and Altair and 4 Assasins are behind it becasue they have heard that Aragorn had (unknown to Aragorn) helped some Templars and Altair believes him to be associated with the Templars Minas Tirith: Altair has received word that Aragorn is a Templar and goes to assassinate him with 4 Assassins at his side to help deal with the guards Jerusalem: Aragorn and 4 Gondor Soldiers arrive in Jerusalem as they are there to explore this new world. Altair and 4 Assassins are in Jerusalem and see Aragorn and think that he is a templar becasue of the way he is dressed. Battleground Notes If Minas Tirith or Jerusalem are chosen then crowds and hiding spots (only haystacks) will play a factor All three Battlegrounds the buildings will play a factor as well because of the Assassins incredible climbing skills X-Factors Altair/Aragorn 97 Training 93 EDGE Altair: Altair has trained in the Assassins since he was a young boy. 95 Combat Experience 97 EDGE Aragorn: While both have faced armies of foes Aragorn has faced armies of both man and beast alike. 99 Stealth 83 EDGE Altair: Altair is a Assassin meaning he is trained to be stealthy in order to assassinate his target. 89 Dominance 99 EDGE Aragorn: Aragorn had the loyalty and respect of his soldiers where Altair had some assassins betray him. 96 Physicality 93 EDGE Altair: While both warrios are phycically fit Altair has incredible climbing skills being able to scale buildings and use them to attack his targets. 95 Tactics 90 EDGE Altair: Altair has to plan out how to assassinate his target and can't go in all kiling all enemy soldiers and everything otherwise his target might escape. 100 Swordsman skills 100 EDGE Even: Both of these warrios are master swordsman. 96 Soldiers Training 90 EDGE Altair: Like Altair the Assassins have been trained since they were children. Personal Edge: I'm giving my edge to Altair as he dominates in the majority of X-Factors including the important x-factors of Training and Physicality, and has the better trained soldiers. The Battle Altair: x5 Aragorn: In the land of Gondor at the White city known as Minas Tirith the High king of Gondor Aragorn II Elessar calmly sits on the throne when 4 soldiers of Gondor (2 regular infantry, and 2 tower guards) enter the room. "My Lord we have reports that those strange men that we helped a couple of days ago are dead." One of the Gondor soldiers say "How are they dead was word not sent out that these men meant us no harm." Aragorn said "Yes sir but according to some villagers who were nearby when the men were killed they said that they saw 5 white robed strange men near them." The Gondor soldier said. Meanwhile at the Gates of Minas Tirith two Gondor guards are on guard on the wall when one of them hears something and goes to investigate. He looks over the side of the wall and gets pulled down, the other Gondor soldier goes to investigate when he is struck in the throat by a knife. Just then a 4 Assassins scale over the wall and their leader the new Assassins Grandmaster Altair Ibn-La'Ahad jumps down and pulls out his throwing knife from the dead soldier. "Alright men remember why we are here." Altair says "We are here to assassinate the king of this land for assisting the Templars Grandmaster." One of the Assassins say "Right now lets go!" Altair says and the 5 Assassins perform a leap of faith into 5 haystacks below. The Assassins walk up the the eight floors of Minas Tirith and arrive at the White Tree and see the Tower Guards all over the grounds, Altair signals his men and they prepare their weapons and silently walk to the Tower Guards. In the Throne Room Aragorn and his men are discussing the deaths of the strange men, when the door quickly opens up and a tower guard is seen running towards Aragorn yelling "My King, My king were under attack, were under..." The tower guard falls down dead with a knife through his throat and Aragorn and his men look up to see Altair and his 4 Assassins with their swords with blood and all of the soldiers outside dead. Aragorn and his men draw their weapons "Who are you?" Aragorn asks "My name is of no importance to you, you must die for helping the Templars." Altair says "Listen stranger I don't know who these Templars are but I will defend myself if I have to." Aragorn says Altair raises his hand and the Assassins take out their throwing knives and throw them at Aragorn and his men "SHIELDS!" Aragorn says and the Gondor soldiers raise their shields and the knives bounce right off of them. "Protect the king!" one of the Tower Guards yell The Gondor soldiers charge at the Assassins and Altair and his men charge at the Gondor soldiers and Aragorn. Aragorn runs back to the throne chair to get his weapons and while Altair and 3 of the Assassins engage the Gondor soldiers one of the other Assassins goes right by them and charges at Aragorn. Aragorn grabs his Bow and Arrow and fires at the Assassin but the Assassin dodges the arrow but Aragorn quickly looses another arrow and strikes the Assassin in the knee but it doesn't stop him. Aragorn grabs his sword Anduril and his Dagger and charges at the Assassin. The Assassin draws his sword but Aragorn is able to hit the sword up and stabs the Assassin in the chest . Altair meanwhile is engaging one of the Tower Guards and while the Tower Guard is able to keep Altair away with his spear but Altair dodges a jab with the spear, grabs it and follows with a stab to the neck with his Short Blade . The other Assassins and Gondor soldiers continue to fight, one of the Assassins fighting a regular Gondor infantry soldier strikes with his sword but is blocked by the Gondor soldiers shield but is able to dodge when the Gondor soldier tries to stab him and kicks the Gondor soldier back onto his back and tries to stab but is blocked again with the shield, the Assassin is able to hold the sword down with his foot and uses his other hand to sheath his Hidden Blade and the Gondor soldier stares in horror as he is stabbed in the neck by the Hidden Blade . One of the other Assassins is fighting a Tower Guard when the Tower Guard knocks back the Assassin with his shield and stabs the Assassin with his spear . Altair and his last two Assassins take retreat back outside and Aragorn and the Gondor soldiers follow and engage again. Aragorn duels with another Assassin and gains the upper hand when he kicks the Assassin's sword out of his hand and is able to slash across the Assassin and blood begins to cover his white cloak and the Assassin tosses a throwing knife at Aragorn who is able to parry it and retaliates by throwing his dagger at the Assassin and striking him in the heart . Altair and his Assassin fight together against the Gondor infantry soldier and Tower Guard but the Tower Guard is able to stab the Assassin with his spear injuring him and the Gondor infantry soldier finishes the Assassin off with a stab to the chest . Altair retreats back as Aragorn joins his men "Give it up, your outnumbered 3 to 1." Aragorn says "Trust me I've been in worser situations then this and gotten out without a scratch" Altair says. Altair charges at Aragorn and his men and the soldiers form a wall to protect Aragorn but Altair takes out his Short Blade and a Throwing knife and while he tosses the throwing knife at the Tower Guard striking him in the face and he is able to stab the leg of the Gondor Infantry soldier and follows up with a stab to the neck after getting behind him . Aragorn watches as the two bodies of the soldiers fall down with Altair not gaining a scratch. Aragorn prepares Anduril with Altair preparing his Sword and the two charge at each other and the two swords collide. Altair kicks Aragorn back to end the lock and charges at Aragorn who blocks a strike from Altair and headbutts him in the face and tries to stab Altair but Altair is able to dodge the stab and follows with a slash to Aragorn's leg which cuts him and sends Aragorn kneeling down but he quickly gets back up. Aragorn proceeds to cut Altair on the back but Altair resists the pain and the two lock swords again. They each try to gain the upper hand but neither of them give up their ground until Altair breaks the lock and starts running to the edge of the courtyard. Aragorn gives chase but before his eyes Altair performs a leap of faith at the end of the floor and looks down and to his amazement he sees as Altair falls to the level below and safetly land in a bail of haystacks and gets out with trouble. Aragorn goes down to the level that he saw Altair land in the haystack and starts walking through however the people of Gondor make it hard to see Altair who is actually behind Aragorn and uses his Eagle Vision to keep track of Aragorn. Aragorn notices a white robed person enter a nearby house and goes to investigate, when he gets inside Aragorn quickly stabs the white robed person and the person drops dead. Thinking it's Altair Aragorn removes the hood only to realize that it was actually one of the citizens and just as he gets up and turns around he is face to face with Altair who unsheaths his Hidden Blade and stabs Aragorn in the neck . Altair peacefully lowers Aragorn to the floor and closes the High King of Gondor's eyes to let him rest in peace. Altair then gets up and walks out of the house and leaves Middle-Earth and heads back to the Holy Lands. Winner: Altair Battles out of 5,000 Altair-Aragorn 2,501-2,499 Weapons Stats Short Blade 49%-51% Dagger Sword of Altair 50%-50% Anduril Throwing Knives 45%-55% Bow and Arrow Hidden Blade 75%-25% Throwing Dagger Expert's Opinion This was by far a very close match-up. Both of these warriors were master Swordsman but in the end it was Altair who won the day for having been trained since he was a kid, his mastery in Stealth and Tactics, his more well trained soldiers and his skills with the Hidden Blade. Category:Blog posts